


Lets go to the mall, today

by Error606Reset



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Light hurt, No plot whatsoever, no comfort, non-canon plot, pining mc, this isnt fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606Reset/pseuds/Error606Reset
Summary: Vanderwood takes MC to supermarket to do some long overdue shopping for clothes and hygiene products.





	Lets go to the mall, today

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote while still in the middle of first time playing Sevens route. Its non-canon, because I didn't know what would actually happen when I wrote this. I guess its alternative reality where MC escapes to Sevens place instead of him going to Rika's place. And Vanderwood is less an ass that he was canonically it this point of the canon plotline. 
> 
> There really isnt much of a plot going on here. MC and Vanderwood go to the supermarket, have awkward small talk, and MC in depressed over not getting any attention from Seven. 
> 
> Also, this is literally the first ever fanfic type of an text I've written and also first piece of fiction I've written in years, so yeah... Dont be too harsh on me, I guess.

After I almost got kidnapped by Unknown at Rika’s place, we decided than I’m going to stay at Sevens place for now on. At least until the party, and then we can check the situation again. Rika’s place’s safety has been compromised and it’s not safe for me anymore, the bomb could go off any moment and Unknown could come back. I would stay at Sevens place and he would personally make sure that I’m safe. 

It had been two days, and things were getting pretty awkward for me, not only because 707 was keeping his distance, but also, running from Rika’s apartment in a hurry really didn’t really left me any time to pack a back bag for essentials for sleepover. My phone was literally the only thing I managed to take with me. I hoped to some point go back there to collect my stuff, so that I wouldn’t need to buy a whole new wardrobe, but right now it wasn’t safe to go back there and I was in urgent need of some hygiene products and something clean to wear. I needed to suggest trip to the supermarket. 

There was no way Seven was going to let me go by myself. I hoped we could just take a break from his work and go with me. I wanted to talk with him, he had been working inside his room the whole time I’ve been here and being generally really cold towards me. Vanderwood was also here, making sure that Seven was actually doing the super important agency job we was supposed to do. He didn’t look too happy that I was staying here, I overheard him saying to Seven that me staying here would distract him from working and he didn’t want me around the super-secret stuff Seven was working on. Still, he managed to be polite towards me, but keeping his distance. 

Mostly I just had been alone and bored the whole time. Sevens wasn’t really being a good host, but at least I had guys and Jaehee from RFA to keep me company through the messenger. They keep teasing me about what is happening over here, with me and Seven, but to my great disappointment, nothing. He wouldn’t even talk to me when I was still bit shaken on what went on in Rika’s place. But now I really needed to talk to him about this trip to the supermarket. I thought about calling or texting him, but for god’s sake, we were in the same apartment! I’m going to ask him face to face! 

I walked to Sevens closed bedroom door and knocked. “Seven, are you awake”, I asked. I waited for a moment but didn’t hear anything back. “Please, I have some actual practical issues to talk with you”. I heard his work seat creaking and step coming towards me, Seven open the door looking like haven’t slept for two days, which he probably haven’t. There were dark circles around his eyes, almost looking like he got into a fight and lost it. “Oh god Seven, you need some rest!”, I cried out. “I’m fine, no time to rest”, he answered while holding back a yawn. “What did you want to talk about?” I explained that I really needed to get some stuff from a store, like a toothbrush, deodorant, new clothes, stuff like that, and giving the situation, I didn’t know if it was the best idea to go alone. He agreed, but was hesitant to go himself, because he really got stuff to do for the agency and tracking down the hacker. “Then what, should I tell Jumin to send some bodyguards with me?” “How long is that going to take?” I startled when all the sudden I found Vanderwood behind me, I already forgot he was still here. “No way you are going anywhere Luciel”, he said, “you still have tons of work to do”. “I hope there is no need for me to use that taser on you”. Oh god he’s scary, I don’t even know if he’s joking or not. “Please don’t”, Seven said and made me wonder if he has already been subject to that taser. “If you won’t let me go, you need to go yourself with MC to the store”. 

Well, this wasn’t the outcome I was hoping for, but I really needed to go to get some stuff, and pouting about it wouldn’t help. Vanderwood drove the car in silence while I was sitting in passenger seat. I was still too pissed off for trying to make friendly small talk, but it seem to me that silence didn’t really bother him. I guess there wasn’t really anything for us to discuss since he wouldn’t talk about Sevens and his job because it’s top secret, and my mind was still in events that took place at Rika’s place. 

In the store we didn’t act like two people living in same household, it felt like he was one of those Jumin’s bodyguards, always keeping at least couple meters of distance with me. We hadn’t change a word after I apologized that I needed lots of stuff and this could take a while. He didn’t seem too happy about it, but I guess he accepted the fact that this supermarket trip was long overdue and really essential for me. At women’s clothes department I didn’t want to waste time on trying clothes on, I just throw some basic stuff, like tanks tops, to the shopping cart. Oh god, shopping for underwear would really be less awkward without him staring at me. 

After I got everything I needed, I asked him if we should also buy some food. I could cook for all of us. At least I would have something to do, and Seven could eat something else than Honey Buddha chips for a change. Vanderwood wasn’t really helping me with coming out with ideas what to cook, but at least there was some small talk going between us. I kept asking what cooking ware he think Seven has, to get some idea what was the circumstances I was going to cook in. I loved cooking, in my own apartment where there was my own cook ware and all the kitchen gadgets I would use, all the spices and sauces... But I haven’t been there for a long while. It is what it is, got to make the best out of the situations I’m in now. 

We also got some Doctor Pepper and snack food, which I hope would make Seven happy. Maybe he would be so glad, that he would take a break and actually hang out with me for a while. I got melancholic thinking about Sevens coldness towards me. It was not like him, and I didn’t really know why he was avoiding me. It really breaks my heart. We did rest of the shopping in silence. 

Back at the car, to my surprise, it actually seemed like my silence was bothering Vanderwood. “MC…”, he started. “It’s all right, we don’t have to talk”, I cut him off. “No, I really want to tell you something”, he continued. I was curious. “I really care for you, you seem like a heartfelt and kind person, but I think this thing between you and Luciel is no good for both of you. Luciel needs to concentrate on his work or else he puts all of us, me included, at risk. And your safety gets compromised just by keeping contact with someone whose job is as dangerous as Luciel’s is”. I guess, I get where his coming from but I couldn’t help to get annoyed. “What gives you the right to decide that Seven can’t have normal social life?” I almost yelled. “He is capable of making his own decisions!” “He’s own decisions is what I’m afraid of, I don’t think he can’t thing clear because of you”, he answered with bit louder voice than before. 

He took deep breath and then continued: “I know it’s not the ideal situation for any of us. God knows, being Luciel’s babysitter was not the future I imagined for myself. Working for the agency you have to live very lonely and private life. I guess Luciel has his own reasons why he ended up with this kind of lifestyle”. I guess he has his own story too, that he wasn’t going to share with me. People who end up working for the agency must all have some sort of tragic backstories. Something in their past that they are trying to run away from. Seven hasn’t really talked about his past, but from little pieces from here and there, I know his tragic backstory has something to do with his family. Oh god, I want to save him! I want to show him some happy, normal family life. I want to give him love and support! But right now he isn’t letting me in, and that breaks my heart. 

It had been silent again in the car for a while. Luckily, we were almost there already. I’m going to hit the shower and then make some dinner. I really hope Seven takes a break and join me in kitchen table and we get a chance to change few words before he has to go back to work. I really am missing him. It’s so ironic how alone I am in his house. We used to have so much fun in chatroom, and now it seems like all that is lost. 

While leaving the car and picking up our shopping back from the trunk, Vanderwood suddenly looks at me and says: “I hope I didn’t upset you and everything’s all right between us”. His sudden kindness got me by surprise. “Yeah, all good. Just don’t tase Luciel”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading anyways, if you did! There really is a shortage of mysmes fics.


End file.
